The Talk
by Salamander
Summary: Well, it had to happen, right? Someone had to explain it to Jubes. (This has NOTHING to do with "Sex Ed." They're completely different stories. Nothing at all to do with each other!)


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Marvel. Blah, blah, blah. :)  
  
Notes: Heh. This story is dedicated to my parents, for obvious reasons. :) Um. Let's just say that my going to college scared them. And then me getting a boyfriend while so far away from them scared them even more.  
  
My. I do seem to have one thing on my mind as of late. And me without a boyfriend anymore. Oh sigh.  
  
Also, I was told by someone that she thought this was kind of confusing. Um. I'm really sorry if it is. I don't really think it is, though, and neither did the other people who read it. Sooo . . . if it is, just tell me, and if I get enough of those messages, perhaps I'll change the writing style.  
  
Just one more thing: This is VERY IMPORTANT. :) Jean and Scott are not married in this fic. Hope that helps you understand something.  
  
And leave Mo alone! She's cool! She was just trying to help. Grrr . . .  
  
****************************************  
  
Sean sighed and closed the door to his office quietly. Taking his time, he walked around his desk and sat down in his comfortable leather chair. He grinned encouragingly. "I think it's about time for ye ta have this talk. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Jean smiled warmly and sat down on the couch. An affectionate pat on the knee. "Honey, I've been neglecting talking to you. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Darlin', some things needa be said." Logan puffed on his cigar and a contemplative expression crossed his face. "Now, ya might think ya know everythin' about it, but . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . I am not too sure of that. I know that there are other people who are closer to you who would be a better instructor, but I suppose I shall make due since they have not stepped up to the challenge." Emma paused, picking an item up from her desk. "Now, this is a condom. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . And if he don't wanna use one, you don't wanna use him. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . And . . . ummm . . . " Sean fumbled with the packaged condom. "It's quite important that ye always use one. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . No matter how much you love him." Jean smiled.  
  
"So, like, ya use one with Scott?" A smile, the mischief carefully hidden.  
  
"Well . . . ummm . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . ummm . . . " Sean tried to open the package with trembling, embarrassed fingers. It flew out of his hand. "Damnit. Where'd that thing go?" He smiled nervously. "It . . . doesnae matter."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . This conversation isn't really about me, sweety. -- "  
  
"So ya don't use one with him?"  
  
Jean frowned. "We . . . ummm . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . Know how to use one?" Emma's eyebrows were raised questioningly. She then picked up a banana. "I will demonstrate for you, then. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . It's not that we don't use one . . . exactly. . . . " Jean chuckled nervously.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Emma held up the clothed banana almost triumphantly. She looked down at her charge. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah. Um. Ya ain't gonna demonstrate any other steps besides that one, right?"  
  
Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Emma brought the banana down and put it on her desk.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . And if that bastard tries to get ya to do anythin' weird, blast his balls. Hard. That way, he's got damaged goods and can't do anythin', okay ? . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . We use . . . others things."  
  
"For pleasure or protection?"  
  
"Protection, of course!" Jean frowned. "Anyway, . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . No means no, lass. No matter the circumstances."  
  
"Even if he says it?"  
  
Sean choked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Emma sighed. "So . . . any questions?"  
  
"Um . . . kinda . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sean spied the ground somewhat agitatedly. If a student seeking help came into his office and found a condom on the floor . . . it would lead to nothing good. "So . . . uh . . . ye didn't happen to see where that condom went, aye?"  
  
"It's by yer foot."  
  
Sean looked down and chuckled in a relieved manner. "Oh. Aye. Thank ye. . . . Ye wouldn't happen to have any questions, . . . aye?" He looked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Actually, I do have a question."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Logan took another puff of his cigar. "I trust ya kid. Just make sure to pick a guy that'll call ya after."  
  
" . . . um. 'Kay."  
  
He grinned. "Good. Anythin' ya wanna know?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Jean smiled at Jubilee. "And that's it. You're smart, so I'm sure you don't have any questions. . . . Right?"  
  
"Well, actually, . . . "  
  
Jean frowned, feeling defeated by the conversation. "Yes?"  
  
"I was kinda curious why ya gave me the talk now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sean frowned. "Well, . . . umm . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Logan shrugged. "Hadda do it eventually. . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
" . . . You have the right to know." Emma smiled, trying to make the excuse work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Jean fidgeted. "Someone had to tell you. -- "  
  
Jubilee frowned in a disappointed manner. "Jean, . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Cassidy . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Wolvie, . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Frosty, . . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I'm 18 years old."  
  
"Heh. You are, Jubilee." Jean nodded. Boy, she felt stupid.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"We have cable. I could teach ya more about sex than ya ever thought possible."  
  
Sean shuddered. She was probably right.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"How long was I on the streets before I teamed up with ya?"  
  
Logan frowned. "Over a year." He grunted.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Ya and Ange should talk. Ya two could learn a lot from each other." Jubilee gave the sweetest smile possible.  
  
Emma frowned, yet she knew that she somewhat deserved it.  



End file.
